Blitz and Romance
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: This story begins where Zoids New Century Zero left off, with the Blitz Team earning the right to move into class S. There will new and old rivals and friends. This will be a mix of an action fic along with a Bit/Leena fic.
1. Home

Blitz and Romance

Hey there, people of the net. This is my first real story. The first was a flop and got deleted by myself. Anyways, I thought that Bit and Leena would have been the best couple in zoids, if they actually had been paired up in the episodes. Sadly, they didn't. But that's where fanfiction comes in. Anyways enough babbling, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids in any way, shape, or form. If I did, chaos would erupt and this story would be added to the series.

* * *

In the desert their was found to be a rare white Liger running from the ruins of an ancient zoid and running back to a blue and white snail-like mobile cargo hold. Since the cargo hold was a ways away, this gave the blonde-haired, green-eyed pilot time to think.

Class S. They had really done it. Bit Cloud had defeated Vega and the Berserk Fury and The Blitz Team had finally earned their rightful place in class S. For once, Bit found himself thinking about what all had happened in his short time with The Blitz Team. He had started as just a junk dealer trying to scrounge parts and a free meal from them. Then he met the Liger Zero and everything got turned upside down. He had joined an actual Zoids team, started winning battles left and right, gained rivals and friends along the way, and become a legendary Zoids pilot. But most importantly, he had found a home.

"Home."

It surprised even himself to realize the truth of what he had just said. He had finally realized that there would always be a place he was welcome at and friends who would be there to encourage him. Sure he had made plenty of friends on the way, Jack, Leon, Naomi, Stoller, Pierce, Vega, and, yes, even Harry he now considered a friend. But the friends at the base were more like family. He then continued on to think about those very people.

First up was his amazing Zoid and partner, the Liger Zero. It wasn't that Liger was an ultimate x Zoid or that the Liger had three conversion armors that made him special to Bit, but the unique connection they shared that was more than just Zoid and pilot. They fully understand each other.

Second was the leader of the team, Steven Toros, or Doc as he preferred to be called. Though he was a zoid-obsessed, semi-crazed shopaholic, he was actually an analytic, kind-hearted old man. Or so Bit thought with a smirk.

Next was their great, but rarely listened to strategist, Jamie. He tripled as the strategist, the cook, and as their only air-based pilot, the Wild Eagle. He was normally a calm, quiet kid but as his alter ego, the Wild Eagle, he was a fierce competitor with his speedy Raynos.

Then there was the money-concerned mercenary Brad, though Bit considered him more of a teammate than just a paid co-worker. He was a real mystery to work out and always seemed to be able to enjoy coffee at any time. His Zoid, the Shadow Fox suited him perfectly. Bit also felt pretty sure that Brad and Naomi were dating.

Bit came to his last teammate with sigh. Leena was the quick-tempered, trigger-happy, redhead of the team. Her fiery personality went with her on and off the battlefield. The heavily arsenaled Gun Sniper that she used fitted her better than Brad and his Shadow Fox. Bit wasn't sure what it was about Leena that made Bit think of her so much as of late. Leena had started to make him nervous every time she was around. He then just shrugged the feeling off, decided to worry about it another time, and started to concentrate on getting to the cargo hold, which he could just see in the distance.

"Wanna see how quickly we can get there, Liger?" Bit questioned his Zoid. In answer, Liger roared and automatically put on his boosters giving Bit a jolt.

"Hey Liger, next time warn me before you do something like that, okay?"

A few minutes later...

"Whew, we are back!" said Bit as he jumped out of the Liger. He saw the Doc, Jamie, and Leena run up to him. Brad couldn't because he had just been injured while trying to take on the Berserk Fury.

"Way to go, Bit" said Jamie.

"Well done there, son" said Doc, though he was of no relation to Bit.

"We're finally in class S!" exclaimed Leena.

"Yeah, I can't believe we really made it, and thanks you guys." Bit said just as he remembered, "Oh, how is Brad doing?"

Doc answered "Don't worry about it, Brad will be just fine. He just needs to get some rest and in about an hour he should be just fine."

"Yeah, after he gets his coffee." Said Bit. Everyone started busting out laughing at that.

"Come let's go back inside, the sun's starting to go down" suggested Leena.

"Nobody fall asleep, though." Doc said. "I want to get a picture of us to remember this day once Brad wakes up." They all agreed to this and headed into the hover cargo.

About an hour and a half later...

Everyone had gathered in front of the hover cargo with a camera set up facing them. Bit and Leena were in front on one knee each. Brad was standing behind Bit with his arms crossed looking as calm as ever, though with a slight smile at the corners of his mouth. Jamie stood behind Leena with a genuine and friendly smile. Doc was trying to figure out how to set up the camera.

"Come on, hurry up dad!" whined Leena. Doc finally got the timer ready, hit go, and ran inbetween Brad and Jamie. Just as he got there he tripped over a rock and was sent hurtling into everyone. The camera flashed just as they all started to fall.

* * *

"Dad, what the hell was that all about?!?" exclaimed a furious Leena. She would have been in a better mood had she not opened her eyes after the picture to find herself and Bit wrapped in each other's arms, their lips an inch apart. After a moment's stunned hesitation, Leena had gotten up and slapped Bit. Now she was on to her father.

Secretly, though, she was thinking about what happened with Bit. They had actually almost kissed. She couldn't believe it nor could she stand it. During that moment of hesitation, she felt shocked, angry, surprised, and... curious?

There you go! Leena and Bit are both unsure of what they feel for each other. The next chapter will take place at the start of the Zoids season as the Blitz Team has their first battle in class S. Will they be able to hold their own against the class S veterans? Keep reading to find out.

Please read and review. I will only continue this story if I get reviews. Flames are welcome, but just calmly explain why you don't like the story.


	2. The Beginnings of Class S

Blitz and Romance

Hey there, people of the net. I'm back with another chapter, sorry it took so long for me to get it updated. Its a long story that involves a deer and car ya ouch. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review this story. I have to give special thanks to **archsage328** for the idea of a party. Reviewers, you are most certainly able to submit your ideas for me to add to my story. If I do add your ideas to my story, I will be sure to mention your name. Btw **ITman496** I may just use your idea for a little romance comedy in the fic. Big thx also goes out to **Winnow** for telling me how to update chapters. Sry bout the noobness people. Anyways enough babbling, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids in any way, shape, or form. If I did, chaos would erupt and this story would be added to the series.

* * *

"Finally, the season has started back up again with us taking down those class S pilots!" Leena said with much enthusiasm.

"Well aren't we a little cocky" said Brad while sipping his coffee.

"Why shouldn't we be? Everyone knows we are the best." The whole team laughed at that. They were all sitting in the hover cargo on their way to their first class S battle. The battle was to be held in the desert and would be 3-on-3. The letter from the zoids battle commission they had got said they would be going up against the Breakers Team. Info on the Breakers Team said they used a red Trinity Liger, a blue Blitz Tiger, and a new unknown zoid that didn't have any info on it.

"Don't forget guys, your going into this battle partially blind" said Jamie. "We have no idea what the third zoid is that we're up against."

Bit finally put some input into this conversion. "No problem, me and Liger will just take it out before it even realises that we are here."

"I'm just wondering why there hasn't been any info on it" said Brad. Just as he was saying that, the Doc entered the room.

"It's because the Breakers Team used to be only a two-man team until just recently when they found another zoid and its pilot to join their team" stated Doc. "Anyways I have an idea to make this battle a little fairer. We'll use our secret weapon."

"Really dad, we have a secret weapon?" said an excited Leena. "Is it customizable with my Gun Sniper?"

"Sorry Leena, but no. But I can assure you that it really packs a punch. It's just a little thing I customized myself. It look so amazing in the battle today..." Doc continued ranting on without saying what it was.

Everyone got tired of his ranting very quickly and finally stopped him by shouting "Just tell us what it is already."

"Whoops sorry. Looks like I got a little carried away" said Doc wiping his brow. "Well then, it's a new customization for the Liger." At this, everyone except Bit and the Doc tuned out.

"Really Doc? What can this one do and what is it called? asked Bit, excited as Leena was before.

"Well Bit, as you already know, your other customizations each specialized in a specific area, speed, melee, or bombardment, respectively. This new customization combines elements of those three. It has speed boosters that aren't quite as good as the Jager, but still are faster than most zoids. There are also sharp wing blades that be used as melee weapons like a Blade Liger or, if the boosters are used with them, it can allow the Liger to float a few meters off the ground. The final parts are a set of cannons on the back that are like a toned-down version of the Panzer's Hybrid Cannons and the Ray Guns mounted on the tips of the wings. The armor is mostly red, so I thought to call it the Phoenix armor.

(A/N: The Phoenix armor is supposed to be modeled after the Liger Phoenix from Zoids Fuzors, only in this case it's all red)

"That sounds amazing" Bit said. Bit and Doc continued to talk about the new armor until they got to the battlefield.

"We're here" called out Jamie.

Doc said "Alright, everyone ready? Then get out there and win!" Bit, Leena, and Brad headed out the doors to get into their respective Zoids.

* * *

Bit, Leena, and Brad were all set waiting in their zoids for their opponents to show up. Brad in is black Shadowfox, Leena in her customized Gun Sniper, and Bit in the new Liger Phoenix armor.

"Where are our opponents?" asked Brad suspiciously.

"Maybe they got scared and ran off" laughed Leena.

"Not a chance," said Bit as they saw the Trinity Liger and Blitz Tiger appear. "But where's the third zoid." Before anyone could answer, the judge capsule landed and rose up out of its crater, opening up.

"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated zoids battle field" said the white judge. "This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personel have authorized entry. Danger, all others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield setup. The Blitz Team versus the Breakers Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready? Fight!"

Immediately the enemies took off. The Blitz Tiger started after Brad while Leena started firing at the Trinity Liger that came after her. Brad turned and ran when the Blitz Tiger got close. He then released his smoke discharges, turned around, and got ready to fire when the Blitz Tiger came out. Instead, he barely dodged a shot fired from its blitz cannon. While Brad was getting his bearings back the Blitz Tiger came out with its Energy Blades flaring out beside it and boosters on. Brad tried to dodge to the side but got scraped by one of the blades. He then had the Shadowfox run. The Blitz Tiger started to catch up to him because of the injury the Shadowfox received to the leg, but Brad caught the Blitz Tiger in his electromagnetic net. While it tried to free itself with its blades, Brad shot it directly, ending it.

Leena, on the other hand, didn't fare so well. The Trinity Liger suffered much damage at the hands of Leena's weasel unit, but had managed to pin her down with its Beam Gatling Unit. Once it got in close range, it managed to pull off its Trinity Claw attack, ending Leena's Gun Sniper with its leg torn off. The Trinity Liger then went after Brad. Bit was about to send his zoid in to intercept it, but got a warning from Jamie that a zoid was approaching at a very fast rate. Brad and the Trinity Liger were both down due to each using its own claw attack. Now it was just Bit and the mysterious enemy left.

"Finally, time to go Liger" said Bit. Liger roared in agreement and put on its boosters, hovering just like Doc said. He could see that the enemy had blades so he got his own wing blades ready. Each zoids' blade connected with the other's. Facing each other, Bit was shocked at the zoid his opponent was commanding. It looked like a black and blue Liger 0 with a jagged lower mane and two double-bladed blades.

"Hey, your not so bad" said a voice across the com link.

"Your not so bad yourself warrior" acknowledged Bit. "What's your name and what do you call that zoid your piloting?"

"I know your Liger is an Ultimate X, Bit" said the enemy. "My name is Hunter Vice and my zoid is name Liger X. Its an ultimate X that I kept secret from the Zoids Battle Commission. I only give out this info to warriors who have proven their worth." His Liger X roared at that with Bit's Liger roaring back.

"Then I guess I should feel honored" Bit smirked. "Let's try the new cannons" he said to Liger. The cannons mounted on Liger's back opened fire on the Liger X.

"Nice try, but that won't work" said Hunter as his blades, returned onto his Liger's back, flipped to face forward and shot a cannon-like beam, negating the cannon fire from the Liger Phoenix. "Why don't we stop playing around and end this with one final attack."

"Fine with me" answered Bit as the com link shut off. "Liger, any ideas." The screen showed him that Liger wanted to use the Phoenix Laser Claw. "Okay if that's what you want. Let's go." Each zoid started to run at the other, both of their right legs starting to glow as they jumped at each other.

"Phoenix Laser Claw!"

"X Laser Claw"

The two zoids landed on the other side of each other. Each one's right leg crackled with electricity from where it got hit. Both fell at the same time.

The judge made his decision. "The battle is over. The battle is over. This match is ruled a draw!"

* * *

Later on, after everyone had returned to the hover cargo with their zoids, they went back to the base. Everyone was a little down because they were not able to win their first Class S battle.

"Hey come on you guys, cheer up" said the Doc. "This was our first serious battle in Class S and we managed to tie with them. We will get better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right dad. There's always next time" said Leena, though they all looked down still, except Bit who was thinking about his newest rival, Hunter Vice. Meanwhile, the phone started to ring. Jamie went to answer it and Leon's faced popped up.

"Hey, Leon, what's up" asked Jamie.

"Just a bit of news to pass on to you guys" said Leon.

"Well, what is it bro" asked the ever-impatient Leena.

"Me and Naomi managed to make it into Class S!" exclaimed Leon. Everyone started to say their congratulations and Bit couldn't wait to take them on again. "By the way, why do you guys look so down?" Doc explained the battle to Leon. "Oh man, sorry I brought it up. Anyways you guys will be back, clawing your way to the top again soon." Everyone laughed at that.

Then Doc came with an idea to cheer everyone up. "I know, let's throw a party at the base to celebrate both our team's moving into Class S." Everyone immediately agreed and decided to hold it in about a week.

"Let's call everyone and tell them to come" suggested Leena.

* * *

A week later...

Literally, almost every team the Blitz had ever liked was at the party. Of course Leon and Naomi were there since they had also helped set the whole thing up. They had begrudgingely invited Harry just out of courtesy. Jack and the Tasker sisters had decided to show up. Everyone was surprised that the former Backdraft Team people, Stoeller, Sanders, and Pierce, had shown up. Vega had also shown up. Of course Jamie's dad Oscar had showed and, now that Dr. Laon found out what really happened in the whole letter incident (though he was now furious at Jamie's dad), he even showed up without challenging Doc to a battle. The even invited the freeloading Zaber Fangs, again, out of respect, who were eating everything they could.

At the Doc's urging, they had even invited the Breakers Team. They were surprised to see who the Breakers Team was made up of. The first was a man who was even older than the Doc and looked it. His name was Marcus Ruff and he piloted the Trinity Liger. The next person was his young grandson who was around the same age as Leena. His name was Adam Ruff and he piloted the Blitz Tiger. The third and last was, of course, the pilot of the mysterious Liger X, Hunter Vice. He turned out to be Bit's age and was surprisingly good-natured.

The party had cheered up the Blitz Team considerably. Brad mostly spent time with Naomi, Leena kept trying to avoid Harry who was desperately looking for her, Bit was chatting with all his old rivals and friends, Jamie was talking to Pierce about flight maneuvers and flirting with each other, and Doc was reminisceing about old times with Dr. Laon and Oscar.

Later on into the party, Brad had left Naomi to talkwith the whole team, including Doc.

"Listen you guys," started Brad. "I'm going to be leaving the Blitz."

"But why Brad?" asked Leena.

Brad blushed a little. "Because me and Naomi have decided to go steady and, in that case, I would rather be on the same team as her."

"Well, you're always welcome back with us at any tiem, but we'll be looking forward to a battle with your new team," said Doc.

"But what will we do, with no one to take his place?" whined Leena.

"Looks like Jamie will have to participate more often now" said Bit patting Jamie on the back.

"Wha-" spluttered out Jamie. Everyone had a short laugh. Then, from a distance, Harry found Leena.

"LEENA!!!" shouted out Harry as he started running towards her. Everyone except slowing moved away and went back to conversing with the people they were before. Bit was too dense to get away and felt, for some reason, that he should stay and help.

"Aaaahhh" moaned Leena. "Bit, please help me get rid of him."

"What can I do?" questioned Bit, surprised.

"Act like we're dating"

"Leena, that didn't work last time. What makes you think..." Before Bit could finish, Harry came up to them, completely oblivious as to what they were just talking about.

"Leena, darling, I've finally found you" said Harry happily. "Bit, as you can see, Leena and I are about to have a serious, loving discussion with each other. You can leave now."

Before Bit could fire out a retort, Leena spoke up. "Uh, Harry. Me and Bit are sort of dating now. So can you just leave us be." Bit looked at her dumbfounded, while Harry just looked smug.

"Oh no Leena, not this time. I know you are just trying to play hard-to-get and this 'dating Bit' thing is just an act. The only thing that could convince me that you are really dating is if you two kissed right now" said Harry, sure that the two actors would never do a thing like that.

Bit's face turned to a look of utter surprise and horror. Everyone had heard what Harry had said and was now paying close attention to their conversation. "Ok Harry, this is how it is-" Bit started to say before Leena cut him off.

"Uh Harry, can you excuse us for a sec?" asked Leena, dragging Bit away.

"Leena there is no possible way," immediately whispered Bit, out of Harry's earshot.

"But Bit," whined Leena. "You heard what Harry said. If we do this, he'll finally leave me alone."

"Wrong Leena. He said he wound believe we were dating. That doesn't mean he will leave you alone."

"Please Bit" Leena said as she fluttered her eyelids at him. "Do it for me." Bit didn't what it was that made him say what he was going to say, but she was the only one he managed to break down his defenses so easily.

"Fine Leena, I'll do it." They went back to Harry.

"Well, are you coming with me Leena?" asked a stubborn Harry. Everyone was know listening and watching intently on what was happening. In answer to Harry's question, Bit and Leena just looked into each other's eyes, wrapped their arms around each other, and planted their lips on each other's. The whole party fell silent.

* * *

And the second chapter is finally done. Yay, cliffhanger! In the next chapter, find out the reactions of everyone to what just happened, especially Bit, Leena, and Harry. Also find out what happens to the Blitz Team after Brad leaves and they get ready to fight their next opponent. This is AeosUltima signing off. Until next time, see ya.


End file.
